


We're Perfect

by tinysoftdrinkstate



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, This fandom needs more femslash, peggy is a cutie and she's barely in the fic, pottery, so here you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinysoftdrinkstate/pseuds/tinysoftdrinkstate
Summary: “My pottery bowl exploded in the kiln and I feel like a failure, you found me crying about it in the hallway and are now trying to comfort me and your sweater is really soft wow sorry” AU





	

“Wait… wait… Done!” Eliza took a step back from the pottery wheel, hands on her hips, admiring the clay jug she had spent nearly a week on. She was going to give it to her younger sister, Peggy, for her birthday - just as soon as it was fired and glazed (yellow, Peg’s favorite color.) She spun the wheel slowly, making sure it was exactly how she wanted it from all angles. After deeming it “Perfect!” she carefully, gently, picked it up and walked over to the kiln. Setting it down with the utmost care, Eliza finally let out the breath she had been holding.

 

As she walked back over to her station, she pulled off the oversized button-down she had been using as a smock, and grabbed her own turquoise sweater. She swung her polka-dotted backpack over one shoulder, and walked back over to the kiln, just to check that her jug was still there. After checking, and double-checking, she waved goodbye to the art studio supervisor, and headed off back to her dorm - she had a test to study for, then Angelica wanted to get together to discuss their sister’s surprise party. It was going to be a full evening, but a very happy one.

 

~

 

“COMING!” Eliza yelled from her bed to the insistent knocking at her dorm room door. Was it already 6 O’clock? Time flies. 

 

“‘Liza!” Angelica Schuyler greeted her sister, then pushed past her and dropped a stuffed paper bag on the bed. 

 

“Well, nice to see you to, sis,” Eliza laughed. “What’s the bag for?”

 

“Peg’s party, duh!” Angelica replied.

 

“I thought we were just planning today!” Eliza was a bit shocked; she knew her sister liked to plan ahead, but this was possibly getting a bit out of hand.

 

“These are some options we can look at, for, like, decorations and stuff. Ooh, and I have some recipe ideas! Here, come sit,” Angelica patted the bed next to her, gesturing for her sister. Eliza picked up her laptop, and went to join her sister. The sisters planned for hours, happy to be in each other’s productive company.

 

~

 

Right after her last class the next day (American History), Eliza rushed over to the art studio to check on her jug. She wanted it fired as soon as possible to be able to glaze it in time for the party, which was in about a week and a half. 

 

“Sorry, E, this batch hasn’t been fired yet. I think it’s due to be done by tomorrow, though,” the art supervisor said.

 

“Oh, ok. Thanks anyway, Martha!” Eliza waved goodbye as she walked backwards out of the room, not expecting anyone to be passing behind her. She was wrong.

 

Thud. Eliza had backed into a complete stranger, knocking them to the floor. “Oh my god I’m so sorry!” She turned around and offered a hand. 

 

“Thanks,” the stranger said, appearing to be a girl Eliza’s age. She was dressed in a belted, dark red casual dress, with matching lipstick and dark ankle boots. She took the offered hand, although, judging by the amount of force exerted on Eliza’s arm, she didn’t need much help. 

 

“I am so sorry, I just wasn’t looking and wasn’t expecting anyone to be behind me-” Eliza started to ramble.

 

“No, no, it’s fine!” The girl cut her off. Seeing Eliza’s face, she reassured her. “No, really! I’m totally fine!” 

 

“You girls okay over there?” The voice of the art room supervisor rang out in concern.

 

“We’re good, Martha! Thanks, though!” Eliza responded, before turning to the girl next to her. “Can I do anything to make it up to you? I know you said you’re fine, but I just-”

 

The girl giggled. “Thank you so much, really, but I have to get going. See you around?”

 

“Yeah, see ya!” The girl was gone before Eliza could finish her sentence. 

 

Waving to Martha one last time, Eliza headed back to her dorm.   
~

 

message from Angie <3

 

you coming yet?? i’ve got things to talk about !

 

message to Angie <3

 

i’ll be there in a few, i’ve got to pick up peg’s bday present at the art room

 

message from Angie <3

 

kk, see you soon, love you, all that shit

 

message to Angie <3

 

right back atcha

 

~

 

“Martha! Is the kiln done yet?” Eliza burst into the room.

 

“Finished earlier today, hon, but I haven’t looked inside yet. You’re really excited about this one, aren’t you?” Came the reply.

 

“Yeah, it’s Peggy’s present, and I want it to be just right!”

 

“Well, go ahead and grab it. Are you going to glaze it?”

 

“Yellow!” Eliza said over her shoulder as she walked over to the kiln in the back corner. She lifted the lid, and couldn’t quite believe what she saw. 

 

Her jug - the one she had worked so hard on, the one she was so excited about, the one that needed to be perfect - had exploded. Bam. Kaput. It was in pieces, without any resemblance to its former shape. 

 

Tears welled up in her eyes. How could this have happened? She had worked so hard, had planned and checked and double checked. Now she had no present to give to her sister! Everything was ruined.

 

“Hey, hon, everything okay over there?” Martha inquired, noticing how Eliza hadn’t moved or spoke in a while.

 

“Yeah, its… I’ll be back later. Bye,” Eliza said, quieter than usual, determined to mask her tone. She was out the door before Martha could notice anything.

 

Checking to make sure that the hallway was empty, Eliza curled up in the corner of a study nook, pulling her backpack to her side. She still couldn’t believe it - she knew what she was doing with pottery! She knew how to sculpt to prevent things like this! She had tried so hard! And yet. Tears started falling from Eliza’s eyes, slowly wetting her knees in front of her.

 

After a few minutes - or more, Eliza couldn’t tell how much time had passed - her crying was interrupted by a voice. “Hey, are you okay?” It was the girl from yesterday. Today, she was wearing a loose maroon sweater, ripped black skinny jeans, and the same ankle boots. Red suited her. 

 

Eliza looked up. “What?”

 

“I’m sorry, I was walking by and I noticed you, and I wanted to see what was up, to make sure you were okay,” she said, with genuine concern in her voice. 

 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Eliza wanted to turn her head, so that the pretty girl wouldn’t see her like this, but she couldn’t bring herself to look away.

 

“No, you aren’t. Mind if I sit?” The girl didn’t wait for a response. She slid down the wall next to Eliza before asking her next question. “Wanna talk about it?”

 

“There’s not much to say,” Eliza said. “I’m just really… disappointed because my pottery project blew up in the kiln.”

 

“That really sucks…” The girl said. “It sounds like this was a really special project for you.”

 

“It was going to be my sister’s birthday present. My other sister and I are planning a surprise party for her, but I wanted to give her something extra special, from just me.” Eliza’s tears were slowing down.

 

“I’m sure it will be amazing anyway.”

 

“Yeah, well…” Eliza wasn’t convinced. She turned her head away from the girl; she didn’t want to, but she was going to start crying again just thinking about the party.

 

The girl must have noticed. “Hey, hey, no, it’s okay, it’s okay!” She comforted, pushing Eliza’s backpack out of the way and wrapping her arm around the crying girl. 

 

“Not really,” Eliza sniffled.

 

“It’s totally okay! Your sister will love the surprise party, and you can make another one for her half birthday! Everyone loves half birthdays, right?” While she talked, her hand rubbed comforting circles on Eliza’s arm.

 

Eliza took a deep breath. “Yeah. Yeah. Everyone loves half birthdays.” She was trying to talk herself into feeling better, and it was working.

 

The girl laughed. “Yeah, exactly!”

 

After a short bit of silence, Eliza spoke. “Thank you so much, I know this is probably a bit weird, and now you probably think I’m weird, but-”

“No, I don’t think that at all!”

 

Eliza continued anyway. “-but it really helped, and I think you’re really great and your sweater’s really soft, and… and…” She trailed off.

 

The girl laughed again. It was like music to Eliza’s ears. “Thank you! I think you’re really great too.”   
The pair fell into comfortable silence, content to just be with each other. Just as Eliza was starting to get uncomfortable, the girl spoke. “Y’know, we don’t actually know each other.”

“Huh?”

“Well, you knocked me down the other day, and-”

“I am so sorry for that!!” Eliza interrupted.

 

“I told you, it’s totally fine! But like, now I’ve just seen you crying, and I don’t know if that’s a big deal for you, but it kinda is for me, and I was just gonna ask if you wanted to hang out later and I realized I don’t even know your name!”

 

“Oh! I’m Elizabeth Schuyler, but everyone calls me Eliza.” 

 

“I’m Maria Lewis! Nice to meet you, Eliza,” Maria offered her hand to shake. Eliza accepted. “Well, now that that’s dealt with, want to hang out sometime?”

 

“Absolutely!” Eliza exclaimed. “I mean, yeah, sure, sounds fun.”

 

Maria giggled. Eliza giggled back. “When did you have in mind?” She asked.

 

“Are you doing anything right now?” Maria asked.

 

Thinking back to her sister’s texts, Eliza answered. “Nothing at all!” 

 

“Great!” Maria stood up, then helped up Eliza. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah, just give me one second.” Eliza pulled out her phone.

 

message to Angie <3

 

can’t meet this afternoon urgent date with v cute girl c u later

 

message from Angie <3

 

go get em, tiger!!!

 

Eliza pocketed her phone. “Ready!” She exclaimed.

 

“Perfect.” Maria responded. 

 

“No, you are,” Eliza said.

 

“No, you are!”

 

“No, you are!” 

 

In that moment, they both felt perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I'm really proud of this one, so any kudos and comments are veryveryvery much appreciated! I did edit, but if you're concerned about anything, let me know! 
> 
> I love taking requests, as long as I'm familiar with the characters. (Look at my profile for more details!)
> 
> Check me out on tumblr! tinysoftdrinkstate.tumblr.com
> 
> <3 <3 <3


End file.
